


We Go Together

by douxii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Greasers, Inspired by Grease, M/M, Marijuana, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Okay maybe a little plot, Out of Character, Tattoos, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Taeil hates Doyoung, the most popular greaser at their college, but Doyoung is determined to give Taeil a good time.





	We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> there's lots of 50s slang used in this so i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense :^( i also tried to incorporate accents so there's lots of apostrophes lmao oh ALSO i use doyoung's real name so uh have fun

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

****

“Oh my God, Dongyoung, stop it.” Taeil rolls his eyes as the leather jacket clad senior catcalls him from his locker when he walks past. Dongyoung moves from where he was leant against the locker and strides up beside Taeil.

****

“Stop what, exactly?” He winks, Taeil looks away in disgust.

****

“That, stop doing  _ that _ .”

****

“I’m just droppin’ by to say hello to the ginchiest boy on campus, hell, maybe even the most gorgeous boy in all of Chicago!”

****

“Yeah, well I’m about to be droppin’  _ byes  _ if you don’t scoot on outta here.”

****

“Playin’ hard to get? My kinda guy.”

****

“Beat it, Kim.” Taeil speed walks ahead of Dongyoung to get to his class and away from him.

****

-

****

Taeil walks into his first class of the day and isn’t surprised when he hears his name being called from across the classroom.

****

“Taeillie! Did you  _ see  _ Jaehyun this morning?” He rolls his eyes at the familiar name rolling off of his best friend’s tongue.

****

“Fortunately, I did not, Taeyong.”

****

“You’re missing out! Lordy, he razzes my berries like they’ve never been razzed!”

****

“Cut the gas, I’m tired of hearing word of those damned greasers.”

****

“Let me guess, Kim Dongyoung again.” Taeil raises his eyebrows sarcastically at this.

****

“Why don’t you just give ‘im a chance? He could be a great guy! If you just, y’know, look past the catcalling and bad boy attitude and all...”

****

“Sorry, I don’t hook up with pigs.” Taeyong begins to pester Taeil further, but is silenced when the teacher walks in and the lesson begins.

****

-

****

“You know what you need?”

****

“Hm.”

****

“A boyfriend.”

****

“This again, Taeyong?! I already told you, I’m not doing the backseat bingo with Kim Dongyoung and that’s that!” Taeil doesn’t bother to lower his voice despite knowing that man of discussion was present on the other side of the cafeteria.

****

“Who said anything about him! What about the Chinese boy from chem?”

****

“You mean the librarian’s assistant, Qian Kun? No offense to him but, I’d rather not.”

****

“Why, what’s wrong with Chinese library assistants?” Sicheng, a Chinese library assistant himself, interjects after eavesdropping in on the conversation while ‘reading’ his book.

****

“N-nothing, I’m just not interested.”

****

“Mhm…” Sicheng goes back to ‘reading’ his book.

****

“Or, or, maybe the jock, Nakamoto Yuta?”

****

“He’s just as bad as ‘em damn greasers. You already know my answer,” Taeil picks up his sandwich and takes a bite. “Why are you tryna hook me up anyway? You actin’ like you got a boyfriend ‘ya self.”

****

“And what if I do?” Sicheng almost chokes on his food and turns to look at Taeyong.

****

“What?!” His response is slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

****

“Please swallow your food before speaking, we don’t need a repeat of the incident.” Taeil chuckles while Sicheng glares, but then proceeds to do as requested.

****

“What do you  _ mean _ , you have a boyfriend?!”

****

“I-I don’t…”

****

“No, nuh-uh, I did not just choke on rye for this bullshit response. Now spill.” Taeil puts down his sandwich, interested to hear this information as well.

****

“So there’s this boy in my history class,” Taeyong hesitates, intimidated by the intense stares coming from his best friends. “His name is Ten…”

****

Sicheng and Taeil squeal flamboyantly at this information.

****

“Ain’t he that one music major, dance minor, we had ‘im in our bio class a year back?”

****

“Yeah, him.” Sicheng smacks the back Taeyong’s head. “What was that for!”

****

“Why are you just telling us this now, how long has this been goin’ on without us knowing?!”

****

“We’ve been dating for about a month now, but I didn’t wanna tell you two because I thought you would get mad at me!”

****

“Why in the  _ hell  _ would we get mad at you for that?” Taeil responds, flabbergasted.

****

“I dunno!” Sicheng smacks his head again. “Stop it!”

****

-

****

Taeil makes his way down the empty halls of the college to head to the parking lot where Taeyong would be waiting for him.

****

Upon reaching the parking lot, his face twists in distaste when he sees Dongyoung and his fellow greasers all rallied up around presumably Johnny’s car (since he’s the only one of them that can drive).

****

Taeil waits a solid ten minutes for Taeyong to show up, but to no avail. he begins to pray that Taeyong would hurry up with whatever he was doing, not wanting Dongyoung to notice his presence.

****

Unfortunately, this doesn’t go as hoped for Taeil.

****

“Oh, Jesus…” he mutters under his breath as Dongyoung and his herd of greasers approach him.

****

“Well well well, look who it is, Mr. Hard-to-get.” Dongyoung winks as a greeting. Taeil rolls his eyes, as per usual.

****

“What do you want, Kim?”

****

“You.” Dongyoung winks at him for the upteenth time that day.

****

“You’re disgusting.”

****

“And you’re the ripest of fruits, delicious and full of flavor. So why don’t you come on over here and teach me what that taste is all about, baby?”

****

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Taeil snarls back at the greaser, wanting nothing to do with his inappropriate implications. Dongyoung just whistles, amused.

****

“Damn, he’s got a bit of a bite in him, don’t ‘ya think, boys?” All of the other greasers make a cacophony of agreeances.

****

“So it seems like your ride isn’t gonna show up any time soon. Come join us, we’ll give ‘ya a ride home, maybe show you a good time. Whaddya say?”

****

Taeil stands there, ready to reject his offer by all means. But he hesitates as he comes to think about the fact that Taeyong might not show up, and Taeil  _ really  _ didn’t want to be standing there for any longer than need be.

****

“Okay.” His response is barely audible.

****

A look of shock flashes across Dongyoung’s face, but easily is turned back into smirk as he grabs Taeil’s hand, wraps his arm around his waist, and pulls him along to Johnny’s car. 

****

Taeil panics and begins to ponder if this was a bad idea. He doesn’t get very much of an opportunity to rethink his decision though, as he is being picked up bridal style and sat on the back of the convertible just moments later.

****

Johnny climbs into the driver’s seat of the car, Jaehyun in the passenger’s seat, leaving Dongyoung and Taeil sat on the back of the convertible.

****

“Shouldn’t we, y’know, be sitting  _ in  _ the car, not  _ on  _ it?” Taeil questions warily, not liking the dangerous position he was in.

****

“Oh please, it’s fun! Liven up a little, won’t ‘ya?” Dongyoung smiles brightly at him, but somehow the smirk was still evident in his features. “Let’s burn rubber, Johnny, show ‘im what this bad boy can do!”

****

Taeil panics once again when Johnny steps on the pedal and the car moves forward at what felt like max speed. He makes purchase on Dongyoung’s arm and tightly clings onto him, not wanting to fall off. Dongyoung just chuckles fondly at him.

****

“So, where to, love?” Taeil deems this question quite delayed as they were already quite a ways from the school. He lets Johnny know of his address anyway, of course.

****

“Aw, home so soon? Don’t be a wet rag! Johnny, to the diner.” Johnny smirks and presses harder on the gas pedal, causing Taeil to cling onto Dongyoung even more, if possible.

****

Jaehyun reaches for the car radio and cranks up the volume all the way to max.  _ You’re The One That I Want _ by John Travolta began playing from the radio for all of the passersby to hear. Dongyoung sang loudly and rather obnoxiously along with the song. Taeil is pleasantly surprised at the fact that he actually has a really nice singing voice.

****

Dongyoung insists that Taeil sing the female parts, but he declines. Jaehyun instead sings them, since Taeil clearly wasn’t going to do it. Taeil is amused by this, especially at Jaehyun purposely raising his voice pitch to make it sound more feminine, but in turn making him sound like a total dumbass.

****

Taeil hated to admit it, but subconsciously, he was having fun.

****

-

****

They eventually make it to the place Dongyoung had Johnny drive them to after shamelessly singing (read: yelling) along to various songs. The place looked like a normal diner but had a lot more neon signs than one. Taeil hypothesizes that the place is probably a less… family-friendly diner.

****

His suspicions are confirmed when they walk inside and are met with loud music and drunkards. The ‘diner’ was designed like a normal one, booths and jukebox and all, but it also held a dance floor and bar along with it.

****

Dongyoung grabs Taeil’s hand — which he attempts to swat away — and pulls him to the bar where Johnny and Jaehyun had already made their way to.

****

“What can I getcha?” Dongyoung looks to Taeil, asking what he wants with his eyes.

****

“I don’t drink.” He whispers before looking away from both Dongyoung and the bartender.

****

“Well now you do,” He whispers back, smiling. “Two Tom Collins.” Dongyoung slams the cash on the bar before turning to face Taeil. The bartender takes the money and begins making them their drinks.

****

Taeil waits for Dongyoung to say something but instead he just stares. He starts to feel uncomfortable.

****

“Whaddya lookin’ at?”

****

“The prettiest boy I ever did see.”

****

“Ugh, can it.” Dongyoung begins to say something else, but Taeil is saved when the bartender slides them their finished drinks.

****

Taeil looks curiously at the drink while Dongyoung just picks it up and begins drinking away.

****

“What’s in it?”

****

“Who cares? Just drink it.”

****

“I care, thank you very much…” But he drinks the liquid anyway.

****

Or at least, tries to. The burn from the alcohol causes him to start coughing but he manages to swallow it.

****

“Jesus, how do you drink that?”

****

“Practice.” Taeil shakes his head and sets the drink down, not wanting any more of it. Dongyoung just shrugs and drinks Taeil’s as well.

****

They move to the dance floor, meeting up with Johnny and Jaehyun. The three greasers dance along to  _ Summer Nights _ by John Travolta, which was playing through the speakers of the jukebox. Taeil however just stands idle and awkward. Dongyoung notices this. He grabs Taeil’s waist and pulls him forward to encourage him to dance. It doesn’t seem to work very well, unfortunately for Dongyoung.

****

After about 5 minutes of trying to get Taeil to dance, Dongyoung gives up, realizing he clearly wasn’t comfortable. He pulls Taeil to the side and seats him in a booth, then sitting beside him. Johnny and Jaehyun remain on the dance floor.

****

“Why’d we sit down?”

****

“Because you wanted to.”

****

“But I didn’t say anything…?”

****

“I may be thick skulled but I’m not dumb, Taeil. I could tell you clearly didn’t wanna be out there.” Dongyoung had a serious expression on his face as he said this.

****

Taeil’s heart fluttered.

****

_ ‘Does he… Actually have a heart?’ _

****

“Well, thank you, I suppose.”

****

“My pleasure.” Dongyoung smiles brightly, and Taeil smiles back (until he ruins it with a wink and his smile turns into a glare).

****

Dongyoung turns his attention to where Johnny and Jaehyun danced wildly, the latter obviously drunk and the former not so much, being the designated driver and all. He laughs which draws Taeil’s attention to the scene, causing him to laugh as well. Taeil’s laugh in turn draws Dongyoung’s attention — it’s like a damn loop.

****

Dongyoung had never heard Taeil laugh before. It was like angels singing, music to his ears, and all the cliche shit you read in books. He continued to stare at him, Dongyoung was absolutely enthralled.

****

He’s pulled out of his reverie when Johnny, carrying Jaehyun on his shoulders, stumbles up to their table. He makes a slight head gesture to the door, indicating that they should probably go. The two stand up and they make their way to the exit, laughing when Johnny dropped Jaehyun on the pavement and told him to ‘walk him damn self.’

****

-

****

Taeil didn’t know where they were headed. He figured it was probably around 6 PM, meaning the sun would set in a couple of hours. He had no idea when he would be getting home, but he knew it wasn’t anytime soon. Was his dad gonna beat his ass for getting home so late? Probably. Did he care? Not in the slightest.

****

The ride to their new destination was the same as the last, maybe even a bit more wild with drunk Jaehyun slurring along to whatever song came on, whether he knew it or not.

****

-

****

Their destination turned out to be an abandoned shack, quite large in size, probably about the size of a small house. Taeil could tell it was abandoned by how far they’d driven from the city to get there and by the fact that they were practically in the middle of nowhere.

****

Johnny parks the car by the side of the shack and hops out, the other three following suit.

****

Taeil is surprised upon entering the shack, seeing it was quite well furnished — for a shack at least.

****

Johnny plops Jaehyun down on one side of the couch before sitting in the chair across from it. Dongyoung sits next to Jaehyun, who was practically already passed out, and pulls Taeil on his lap with him.

****

“God, what is that awful smell?” Taeil covered his nose with his hand at the wretched stench.

****

Johnny pulls out a book from under the beaten recliner he sat in. He opens the book but instead of reading it, he pulls out a roll of paper from it, answering Taeil’s previous question.

****

“You guys keep giggle-smokes here?” The two other conscious men in the room laugh boisterously at Taeil’s chosen terminology for marijuana.

****

Dongyoung almost chokes on air as he grabs a cigarette from the book and a lighter. He lights it and takes a long puff from it before sighing. Johnny does the same.

****

“Too bad Jaehyun’s passed out, he’s missin’ out on the good stuff.” Johnny reclines back in the chair ready to take a nap himself.

****

Taeil could feel himself getting high just from the fumes and the stench was becoming almost too much to bear, but he put up with it.

****

-

****

About three hours passes, Jaehyun woke up sometime through and of course complained about them smoking without him. Lots of dumb jokes were made, most of it was Taeil laughing at the other three’s antics.

****

The sun was finally beginning to set, leaving Johnny to suggest they head back to the city before it gets too dark.

****

-

****

“Hey, what do y’all think ‘bout tattoos?” A random drunk Jaehyun comment.

****

“Sounds like a bad idea.”

****

“I dunno Johnny, seems like it could be fun. What’re your thoughts, babe?” Taeil is unbothered by the pet name, but he doesn’t even notice.

****

“I mean, my father probably wouldn’t approve…”

****

“And?” Jaehyun draws out the word. Taeil laughs.

****

“Aw fuck ‘em.” Jaehyun whoops at this.

****

“To the tattoo parlor it is then, boys.”

****

-

****

They arrive to the first parlor they could manage to find, which was a bit difficult. The hard part now was choosing what tattoo to get.

****

“What are you thinking about getting?” Dongyoung spooks Taeil, coming up from behind him.

****

“Uhm, I dunno yet. You’ve any ideas?”

****

“I was thinking,” Dongyoung smirks, Taeil already didn’t like the suggestion. “Your name in an arrow heart?” Taeil shoves his shoulder and tells him no, Dongyoung laughs.

****

“Aw, why not?” He playfully whines.

****

“Because that’s such a dumb fucking decision, don’t.”

****

“What if I really want to though?”

****

“Like I said before, dumb decision,” he changes the topic. “I’m thinking something basic for me. A flower maybe.”

****

“A flower, elegant and pretty, just like you.”

****

“Oh my God, stop.” Taeil half-heartedly attempts to make Dongyoung stop with his cheesy comments, but laughs anyway.

****

“You’re right, flowers wish they could be like you. You’re too perfect for ‘em.” Taeil rolls his eyes and walks away.

****

-

****

The four leave the parlor laughing and freshly tattooed. Taeil got a chrysanthemum tattoo on his wrist, Johnny got a snake wrapped around his forearm (his took the longest), Jaehyun got a sugar skull on his left shoulder blade, and Dongyoung got, as promised, Taeil’s name in an arrow heart on his bicep.

****

Taeil really could not believe Dongyoung had done that and was ready to make fun of him for it for the rest of his life.

****

_ ‘For the rest of his life…’ _

****

By then, it was approximately 12 AM. Taeil was for sure his father was gonna be pissed at him.

****

“So home then?” Dongyoung asks Taeil this, assuming it was too late for him and he would want to go home.

****

“I… I’m not ready to go home yet.” Dongyoung is taken aback by this, pleasantly surprised if you will.

****

“Yo Johnny, isn’t there a movie showin’ at the passion pit tonight?”

****

“Probably. Why?”

****

“Head there, why don’t ‘ya.”

****

-

****

Indeed, there was a movie playing at the drive-in theatre that night. They didn’t really pay attention to what movie was playing, they knew that they would probably all fall asleep during it anyway.

****

And of course, they did. Johnny and Jaehyun did at least. Taeil and Dongyoung sat in the back still awake, Dongyoung’s arm around Taeil.

****

Taeil was actually trying to pay attention to the movie but not only was he tired, it’s kind of hard to pay attention when a certain Kim Dongyoung is staring holes into the side of your head. Taeil tried his best to ignore him but gave up and turned to look up at him.

****

“Hi.” Dongyoung smirks.

****

“Hello.”

****

“Fancy meetin’ you here.”

****

“Oh shut up.” Taeil laughs.

****

The two stared into each other’s eyes, just like in movies.

****

“You’re so beautiful.” Dongyoung brushes some of Taeil’s hair back, then resting his hand on Taeil’s cheek.

****

It really felt like a movie. It felt like that cliche scene in movies where the two main characters are slowly leaning forward and are about to kiss. Because that’s exactly what it was. And Taeil wasn’t making any moves to keep it from happening.

****

When all the books Taeil had read with first kisses mentioned sparks flying, they weren’t lying. There were fucking fireworks going off within him when his lips met Dongyoung’s. It started off slow and passionate and honestly didn’t really venture any deeper than that.

****

The two kissed for what felt like hours (but was really minutes) until the revving of engines could be heard, signalling the movie had ended and other attendees were leaving. They broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes a bit more.

****

Dongyoung tapped on Johnny’s shoulder to wake him up and requesting to take them all home.

****

-

****

Taeil is the first one dropped off of course, since that was the whole point of this entire night. He had never had as much fun as he did tonight. And he hoped it wouldn’t be the last night he would get to experience such joy.

****

He hopped out of the convertible after saying goodbye to the boys, but Dongyoung got out with him. The two walked up to Taeil’s front steps before stopping. Dongyoung took Taeil’s hands in his own. A moment of silence is shared between the two.

****

“So.”

****

“So.” Taeil stares expectantly.

****

“Same time tomorrow?”

****

Taeil chuckles fondly.

****

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slang key:  
> ginchiest - compliment to appearance  
> razz my berries - when something/one excites you (non-sexual)  
> cut the gas - shut up, essentially  
> backseat bingo - car sex/making out in a car or in general  
> burn rubber - drive fast  
> wet rag - a party pooper basically  
> Tom Collins - a popular 50s drink  
> giggle-smokes - weed blunts  
> passion pit - drive-in theatre but the intent is to have sex
> 
> hmu on twitter uwu, @M00NT0PIA


End file.
